Blangonga Ecology
In-Game Information Leader of a Blango pack, it is twice as large and recognized by its huge fangs, whiskers, and head-crown. It sends its packs to attack any intruders. Its jumping power allows its great mobility in its home range of the snowy mountains. Taxonomy Order: Sharp Claw - Suborder: Hard Teeth - Superfamily: Sharp Teeth - Family: Blango. Blangonga are a large species of Pelagus. They are much leaner and more muscular than Congalalas. They possess a build similar to a Rajang, but are not nearly as large. They appear to be a combination of several primate species including baboons and a lion as the guild calls it. They also have a desert faring subspecies known simply as the Copper Blangonga. Habitat Range Blangonga live almost exclusively in the Snowy Mountains. Their thick coat keeps them warm and serves as the perfect camouflage. Oddly enough, the subspecies, the Copper Blangonga lives in the Desert. It is rather unusual that a creature so well adapted to one environment can also adapt to a totally different environment altogether. Presumably Blangonga could live in more temperate climates, but would most likely be forced to compete with larger wyverns and other large Pelagus. Though there is strange accounts of Blangonga in the Desert attempting to claim the Arena in the canyon, it is unknown how it got there or why. Ecological Niche Blangonga are large, dominant predators in addition to being clan leaders. They prey on anything smaller than themselves. Blangonga's only real competition for food are Tigrex, Abiorugu, the rare Rajang, Khezu and its Subspecies, the rare Doragyurosu, and the rare Kushala Daora and Ukanlos. Each of these predators can do serious harm to Blangonga and their clans as Blangos younger females, males and young are vulnerable to being preyed upon. As such many Blangonga may die due to protecting their families in these situations and the ones that survive bare the scars. When their main sources of food such as Popo and Anteka become scarce the primates will prey on the smaller Giadrome and Giaprey along with Bullfango and Bulldrome. These large carnivorous primates have even been known to attack the livestock of the Pokke Village. Biological Adaptations Blangonga have some of the toughest fur of any known monster. It can keep most claws and fangs from even reaching the skin of the creature with its sheer density. It is a pearly white and serves as excellent arctic camouflage. The Blangonga's best recognized feature is its fangs. These long canines are more a show of dominance than a practical tool. They can, obviously, inflict deep wounds on prey and help to pin them down while the Blangonga rakes the carcass with its paws. They grow constantly and must be worn down on rock faces, monster bones, or even tough ice. If a Blangonga fails to do this on a regular basis, the fangs may grow to a length where they begin to impede feeding. If this does occur, said Blangonga may break its own fangs with its strong forearms. Blangonga are astoundingly strong creatures. They can easily toss large boulders or massive ice chunks with ease. This strength allows them to dig rapidly into deep arctic snow, which is an excellent position to ambush prey. A Blangonga's strength helps them to hold prey while they make a killing blow. The massive monkeys are surprisingly fast and nimble, which enable them to run and leap great distances. This agility helps them to quickly scale or descend mountains with ease. They are aided in this by their large whiskers, which help to balance the creature as it moves about. Some unusual Blangonga grow larger cones on their heads and more vibrant colors, including a pinkish red face. These unusual Blangonga use new techniques in usual Blangonga attacks and appear to have a more far reaching freezing breath. Behavior Blangongas are incredibly aggressive creatures. They will ruthlessly attack hunters and prey, yet shy away from anything larger than themselves. Blangongas also lead packs of Blangos. They maintain control of their followers by instilling a sense of fear into their subordinates, usually through a series of loud vocal calls and a show of strength. Interestingly enough, Blangongas hunting tactics depend greatly on the mentality of the individual. Some Blangongas prefer to actively hunt their prey, only to then beat it to a pulp and gore it with their long fangs. Others will wait, either buried in the snow or high up on a cliff and attempt to ambush unwary food. Some Blangongas even choose to send their pack to hunt, only showing up after a kill has been made to eat their fill. After making a kill, a Blangonga will do one of two things. If it feels it is safe from attacks by other large predators, namely Tigrex, it will eat its kill on site, burying the remains when it is finished. However, if it is on the fringe of its domain or feels danger is near, it will use its phenomenal strength to drag the carcass to a safer location, often a cave, where it feels it can eat in peace. Compared to a Congalala, which seems be a solitary leader, a pair of Blangongas sometimes lead a Blango pack together, suggesting a more stratified leadership, possibly a mating pair or two males. Blangonga have been spotted forming large groups along with there packs in the mountains, this unusual behavior is similar to how large groups of Congalala gather in the Swamp, even though Congalala only allow one leader per pack. Why they gather is unknown. Category:Monster Ecology